


ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

by specifiedtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specifiedtrash/pseuds/specifiedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Kuwata goes to a college Halloween party hoping to score</p><p>[ yes this is smut and the pairing is marked so you've been warned ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

College embraced Leon Kuwata. His freshman year was loaded with parties and warm welcomes, clinked glasses and free drinks. It was nothing short of a hero's welcome. The kid that played in Koshien stadium, attended Hope's Peak Academy, lived for spotlights and scandals and got his face on a magazine simply for kissing Sayaka Maizono. It got him slapped in the face, but hell, it was worth it.

It was routine to find himself in another party, keen to round a few bases with a fresh face. Lucky him that it was a costume party. Sexy cats, sexy mice, any cocktail dress with animal ears and a tail. This was going to be a great party. He himself hadn't even bothered with one. He'd shown up late, missed the easiest cuties, slurred a clumsy line at his best shot and struck out. That was fine, the night was young, he had half a six-pack left.

It was the bottom of the ninth and he had to score. Something had thrown off his game tonight, it had to be some kind of sabotage.

Before that last can was empty (but after it had been cracked open) he'd found his dance partner. A cute blonde in the crowd, somehow not taken yet, still looking clean and pretty as if she'd just gotten to this cesspool. What was she dressed as? Some kind of superhero? She had a domino mask around her eyes, some face paint, long hair in a ponytail full of kiss curls. More noteworthy was her black lace bra, shirt unbuttoned so low she flaunted it. The edge of her shirt was just barely shorter than her miniskirt. Leon was an absolute sucker for her absolute territory. He stepped up to the plate and took a swing, like he'd been doing all night, his words a little clumsy and cheeks a little flushed. She responded well to everything he said, but didn't talk much. Shy? Nervous?

Whatever the reason, he'd found himself kissing her to the wall before long. He was clutzy and she was timid, an awkward blend of drunk and nervous. He'd coaxed her over to the hallway, checking for a room that wasn't already occupied, kissing her any time she drew close enough to him. An open door. He locked it behind them and pushed with his kiss, one hand greedily sliding under her shirt. Her own nervously touched his shoulders and face, only safe areas. They fell back on the bed as one. Between breathy smooches and risky touches, he pulled back, crossed his arms over his chest and flung off his shirt. Her own was easy to unbutton and leave draped on her back. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his face in for a tender kiss.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, softly, to where he could hardly hear it over the muffled speakers down the hall.

"Me neither," he lied, pretending she was important to him. He'd love her forever, until tomorrow. What was her name? Had he ever asked? He was too busy undoing his belt and getting out a condom to bother with names now. While he was rolling it on, she shed the rest of her own clothing, save for a few more awkward pieces of her costume. The domino mask, the gloves... She let him have the satisfaction of popping open her bra and burying his face in her breasts. He kissed at them, toyed with one in his hand and teased his tongue over the other. She squirmed under him and ran her gloved hands down his back. It seemed odd that she'd keep _those_ on, of all things, but he wasn't in a position to complain. Whatever got him laid. He lined up the end of his cock with her, already feeling the heat through the condom.

"Wait," she dug her fingers into his shoulders, biting her lip. He knew this routine, but it was a little late to be saying it was her first time. It's not like lying about it now would make him want her more than he already did. But more likely she just wanted a little extra foreplay first.

"S'fine, I know what you're gonna say. Gimme a second." He took one more kiss from her lips, then trailed them down her clavicle, over her breasts and down her ribs. Each breath strained her body closer to his lips, meeting every kiss. Soon her hands were in his hair and legs were squirming nervously. He ran a hand on the underside of her thigh, pushing it up, letting it drape over his shoulder. The scent of her arousal was overpowering, making his head spin with lust. Just a little bit of this, he promised himself, then he'd skip to the good bit. He pressed his flattened tongue into her, earning a cute whimper and pull in his hair. Her taste was sharp and sweet, almost like sour apples. He pushed his piercing forward to let it do most of the work between kissing and sucking at the sensitive flesh. His tongue piercing circled over her clit as he sucked on it, the girl under him moaning and squirming in a way that made his length ache to be touched. He licked up the fluids accumulating on her thighs and traced more shapes into her with his tongue, until her juices had been replaced all over. Her ankles had locked behind his head and when he looked up at her face, her back was arched, head tipped back, loud groans of pleasure spilling from her. He kissed her clit once again and pulled one of her ankles out from behind him, unlocking them, then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. His jaw felt tired, but more than that, the throbbing below his waist was too hard to ignore.

"No, please, don't stop," she whimpered and cupped his cheek into a kiss. Surprising. Usually girls wanted him to brush his teeth or something first.

"I'm not gonna," he promised, laid back over her and repositioned his length against her soaked entrance. "I'll be gentle," he assured her, and stole her lips in another kiss as he rolled his hips forward. There was more resistance than he thought. Maybe this really _was_ her first time. But then... At a party like this? With an idiot like him? No, it had to just be her body. He pressed as deeply as he could manage, panting, feeling almost dizzy with how tight and warm she was. "Damn," he kissed her again, only now noticing the small trembling over her body, as if overwhelmed with pleasure already. "You okay?" She nodded and kissed him back, tongue swirling around with his tongue ring. It effectively shut him up. He rolled his hips back and worked into a slow pace. If this really was her first, he didn't want to actually hurt this girl. Just because he didn't know who she was didn't mean he didn't care at all about her pleasure.

Just... That mask felt rough against his face. He pushed it up and away from her eyes, rested on her forehead like glasses, only to realize she was in a wig as well. He pushed it all back together in one motion, letting her short chestnut bob spill down her shoulders, nothing obscuring her golden eyes when she looked back at him.

Hold on.

"I love you," she panted against his ear. How had he possibly not recognised her?! The music had been loud, her costume covered her most recognisable features, but surely he ought to know _his own cousin_ anywhere.

"Kanon?" He stopped his motions in surprise, hands on either side of her head, surely looking like an idiot as he stared at her in shock. She just leaned up and dotted kisses along his jawline.

"What's wrong?" Her own hips were squirming under his, trying to get back to the motions he'd made her crave. "Don't stop now, Big Brother Leon..."

Holy shit. The gloves... She'd kept them on because she knew he wouldn't like feeling the roughness of her callouses. She looked clean because she wasn't drinking at all, she was still underage and probably only here for him anyway. _She'd_ been sabotaging his chances like she did at every party. When he'd stumbled over to her and implied he was interested, she must've had a heart attack from excitement.

Kanon pulled his beard down and drew him closer to her body, still kissing over his jawline. This really ought to kill his mood, but his body didn't seem to have any problems with it. He'd already gotten halfway there with his cousin before even thinking to ask her name. And, from her point of view, it probably seemed like he knew right away who he was talking to. Why ask the name of a girl he'd known all his life? She pushed him onto his back, apparently getting impatient with his stunned lack-of-movement.

"Is this an invitation? I've always wanted to try this," she panted, a hand on each of his shoulders as she experimentally bobbed up once and slid back down. Leon grit his teeth and groaned involuntarily. Damn. In spite of himself, he was really enjoying this. Kanon braced herself on his shoulders and figured out a decent pace to ride him, letting out pleasured sounds with each motion. Her entire body was on display for him, bouncing in his lap, panting and sweating and aching for him. He cupped one side of her face into a kiss. Well, he was here anyway, no sense in stopping now. The awkwardness of getting dressed and admitting he didn't even know who he was getting into bed with wasn't worth it. The sparks of pleasure she was giving him, however, were _completely_ worth it.

"Damn, you're incredible," he smiled the words into her lips, hand on her waist and rolling his hips under her to do his part. They clumsily met each other's paces, sharing hot breaths, hands exploring one another's bodies everywhere they'd been told not to touch each other. Each motion made a wet sound, though he hardly heard it through the loud pulse in his ears or both of their gasping breaths, he more _felt_ it against his thighs. Kanon was being surprisingly rough with her motions, ramming him back as deep as he could go, making him feel dizzy with pleasure. If she kept this up, not only would he come soon, but she'd have bruises in sensitive areas when they were done. Her body showed a pink dusting, motions getting more desperate, straining to force him deeper inside her. All the while her voice took a pleading tone to it's nonsense moaning. Was she really getting close before he was? He muted her in a kiss, but she only moaned against his lips, desperately grinding her body against his and sliding her tongue into his mouth. She let out a longer, louder moan, slamming against him and locking in place, both hands lost in his hair and kissing him with a desperation. Fluid soaked onto him. Her passage spasmed around him, making him let out his own gasp of stimulation into the smothering kiss. It was enough to tip him over the edge. He clawed lines into her back as his climax hit, flooding his senses in a squirmy orgasm while she held him down.

The kiss, if it even qualified as one, trailed off as the shocks of pleasure subsided. It left him out of breath, barely aware of Kanon laying beside him. As his pulse calmed down back to a normal pace, he lolled his head to the side, seeing Kanon beside him. She seemed exhausted. Even curling into his chest to use him as a pillow seemed to take all her energy. He slung his arm around her reassuringly. Now that the moment had calmed, the reality of what he'd done started to sink in. There were a million things he ought to say. Apologies, mostly. Would their parents find out? Should he ask her to keep this secret? Were they going to actually become a couple after this?

There were a million questions, a million more apologies. Where should he start?

"Can we do that again?"


End file.
